Tu sais, Tohru
by Yumi-ichigo
Summary: Echange  de lettres entre Kyo et Tohru...Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille.
1. de Kyo à Tohru

**Source:** Fruit Basket

**Auteur: **Yumi-Ichigo (ou Eli-chan x))

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, romance

**Couples:**je crois que c'est assez evident en lisant la fic' ! Faut garder le suspens èé

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas, blablablaaa (quoi ? Même pas Yuki ? Ni Kyo ? çç)

**Note: **Ca devait être une one-shot mais finalement... Soyez gentils, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas ecrit de fics ', je m'essaie a furuba vu que je suis de nouveau à fond dedans " et mon titre est pourri XD (et c'est ptete un peu court...ouais bon uu")

**Titre:** Tu sais, Tohru...

**oOo Chapitre 1 OoO**

Tu es arrivée si soudainement. Tu as fait basculer nos existences. C'est peut être grâce à toi,que j'ai acceptée de vivre dans la maison de Shigure après 4 mois. Sans toi, cela aurait été tout autre chose. Avec cet imbécile de Yuki, cet imbécile...de qui je me suis rapproché petit à petit. Notre amour pour toi était notre seul point commun et cela a aidé. Tu sais Tohru, pendant cette année passée si rapidement avec toi, avec Yuki, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi. Je n'aurai jamais réalisé sans toi. Le chat aime la souris. Au début, je me suis juste dit que c'était n"importe quoi, que j'imaginais n'importe quoi. Etre amoureux d'un rat débile ? N'importe quoi ! Je me suis battu avec lui plus fort encore. Maintenant, j'ai accepté. Est-ce-que c'est réciproque ? Cela ne restera qu'un amour à sens unique. Il me déteste. Mais n'est-ce-pas ce que je lui ai dit sans cesse, tout en pensant, "je t'aime" ?

Je me souviens de ce jour, ou il était malade. Je ne l'ai pas montré, et j'ai continué de le traiter d'imbécile, mais je le sais, tu as vu combien je m'inquietais.

Alors qu'il dormait, je suis rentré dans sa chambre. Il était découvert. J'ai remis sa couverture et j'ai regardé son visage paisible. Je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles du lycée sont amoureuses. Ce visage... Il murit et devient plus masculin, tout en gardant sa part de féminité si présente il y a quelques année, ce visage aux traits si fins, ses yeux clots et son expression si sereine.. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait le perturber. C'est si rare de le voir ainsi. Yuki est fermé, il cache tout en lui. Mais avec toi, peu à peu, il se dévoile... C'est ce que tu souhaite n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'il ouvre son coeur...Qu'il sourit plus souvent...comme lorsqu'il est avec toi... Je ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant ton arrivée, tu sais... Mais après tout, je ne suis guère différent. Voila au moins un deuxième point commun. Mais ça...Je crois que nous, les 12 possedés des Soma, avons tous cette difficulté à ouvrir notre coeur. Nous avons tous été blessé, nous avons tous souffert... Toi Tohru, tu arrives a soigner nos maux, par tes mots si doux. Je le pense vraiment. Tu es vraiment précieuse... Tu as souffert toi aussi. Tu as peut être plus la capacité à comprendre que certaines personnes. Tu es attendrissante. Yuki se confie beaucoup à toi n'est-ce-pas ? Tu sais...je crois que je suis un peu jaloux...quand je vous vois tous les deux... Je vous admire autant l'un que l'autre...J'aurai tellement voulu être comme Yuki, apprecié de tous, et puis l'admiration, la jalousie se sont transformé en amour. C'est étrange la vie... C'est encore plus étrange la vie d'un Soma...Qui plus est possedé par le chat...Tu m'as souvent parlé de mes qualités...Tu es bien la seule à les voir...moi, je les cherche encore. Les tiennes, elles brillent, elles sont eclatantes et je ne vois qu'elles. Que dire de celles de Yuki ? Yuki tout entier brille pour moi. Il est inaccessible pour un imbécile de chat comme moi hein ? Baka nezumi, je le dit tant..

Le chat aime la souris. Quelle drôle de phrase. La souris aime le chat ? Je ne crois pas. Qui pourrait m'aimer, moi ?

Je sais que Yuki aime quelqu'un, et je sais qui. On le voit dans ses yeux. Je sais que c'est réciproque. Je n'ai qu'à vous regarder vous parler pour le voir. Vous ne le savez pas encore. Je devrais être heureux pour vous. Deux anges comme vous ne peuvent que former un beau couple. Dommage que la malédiction des Soma vienne tout gacher, et, j'en suis convaincu, tout ralentir. Mais après tout, tu es au courant. Tu me promet d'être heureuse hein ? Tu me le promet ? Soyez heureux tous les deux. La seule chose que je vous souhaite, c'est de vivre tout votre bonheur, ensemble. Promet moi de ne pas souffrir ! Et, je le dit surtout pour Hatori, ne souffre pas comme Kana !

Ce sont les seules choses que je vous souhaite. Moi ? Avec Yuki ? Autant rever.

Je ne peut de toute façon plus le revoir, maintenant... Toi non plus...Vous me manquez...Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie... Ah..Même ce débile de Shiguré, et puis cette collante de Kagura me manquent..Kagura...Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si elle savait qui est la personne que j'aime réellement. J'en rit presque...

Si par chance, tu recoit cette lettre, ne dit rien à Yuki... Dis lui juste qu'il me manque.

Dit aux autres qu'ils me manquent tous. Même à Uoh et Hana,à la classe, si tu as la possibilité d'inventer quelque chose pour justifier mon absence.. Tout l'exterieur me manque. Maintenant que je suis enfermé...dans cette chambre...A vie.


	2. de Tohru à Kyo

**Source:** Fruit Basket

**Auteur: **Yumi-Ichigo (ou Eli-chan x))

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, romance

**Couples:**je crois que c'est assez evident en lisant la fic' ! Faut garder le suspens èé

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas, blablablaaa (quoi ? Même pas Yuki ? Ni Kyo ? çç)

**Note: ** L'inspiration me prit,et ooooh un nouveau chapitre ! XD ce n'est plus une one shot P..Reviews pleaaaase xD

**Titre:** Tu sais, Tohru...

**oOo Chapitre 2 OoO**

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour te répondre, mais ton maître qui m'a apporté ta lettre m'a dit de ne pas t'écrire trop tôt pour ne pas que Akito ne se doute de quelque chose. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, si je l'avait pu, je t'aurai envoyé tout ça plus tôt. Pour Yuki et moi...tu avais raison. Mais je ne peut m'empecher de me sentir coupable parfois, quand je sais que toi, tu l'aimes aussi et depuis peut être plus longtemps que moi, à moins que je me trompe. Je sais que tu ne veut que notre bonheur mais moi, je ne veut pas te blesser. Comme promis, je n'ai rien dit à Yuki. Tu sais, il ne te déteste pas. Cela semblait a force plutôt normal de se battre avec toi. Une manière de s'exprimer peut-être. Parfois c'est vrai, tu l'enervais, il ne te supportais plus par moment, mais je crois que c'était pareil pour toi n'est-ce-pas ?

Tu me manques, et tu manques à tout le monde. Uoh s'ennuie de ne pas se chamailler avec toi, Hana s'ennuie de ne pas vous regarder vous chamailler, comme toute la classe qui adorait te taquiner. Shigure ne dit rien, mais les repas sont un peu trop calme à son gout. Kagura pleure souvent. Tu sais, parfois, moi aussi, je pleure. Mais tu sais bien, je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. Je crois que ton maître va faire ce qu'il peut pour te libérer. Il parle souvent de son grandpère qui était maudit par le chat maintenant.. C'est beau ce que tu as dit de Yuki. Je crois que..je ressens la même chose que toi. De l'amour.. N'en soit pas blessé s'il te plaît. Oh, c'est si simple de dire ça, mais tu le sera sans doute quand même. La verité c'est que, maintenant, il a compris lui aussi. Nous sommes ensemble. Ca s'est fait comme ça... Baiser furtif au détour d'un couloir... Oh, desolée tu n'as peut être pas envie que je t'en parle. C'est dur, d'être loin de la personne qu'on aime...Je m'inquiète tant, est-ce-que tu tiens le coup ? Je pense à toi toute la journée, que fais tu à ce moment ? Est tu envahi par le désespoir ? Je voudrais aller te chercher. Mais il paraît que ton pavillon est accollé à celui d'Akito-san. Même Yuki aimerait te voir. Tu lui manques à lui aussi. Alors tu crois vraiment qu'il te déteste si tu lui manques ? Non, comme je te l'ai dit au dessus. Je me souviens de l'année dernière, alors que je venait tout juste d'emmenager chez vous... Yuki a commencé à se confier pendant qu'il me raccompagnait à la maison, il m'avait attendu à la sortie de mon travail... Et tu sais...Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour être comme toi. Parce que tu est en dehors des douze, lui qui cherche par tous les moyens a s'en echapper t'enviait, et aussi parce que, malgré ta timidité, tu t'adapte vite, tu as un échange avec les autres. Je n'ai rien changé à ses paroles. Vous vous enviez l'un l'autre. Ce qui a sûrement causé toutes ces disputes... Il envie tes qualités. Comme tu envie les siennes. Chacun de vous deux ne voient que celles de l'autre. Tu te rappelle, cette histoire de la prune dans les onigiris, que chacun voit la belle prune dans le dos de l'autre, et pas la sienne ? **(1)**C'était pour ça que je t'ai raconté ça. A tes qualités, je pourrait rajouter ton honneteté, et ta grande gentillesse. Tu es maladroit, mais tu cache une grande gentillesse. Ne me contredit pas. C'est dur de voir ses propres qualités. Ca me rappelle ce que Yuki avait dit à Kisa. Quand on ne peut pas voir ses propres qualités, il faut se rappeller chaque fois ou quelqu'un nous a montré son amour. Tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus à mon coeur. Alors je ne veut pas que tu te dévalorise ainsi car je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu me diras sûrement, "A quoi bon ? Maintenant que je suis enfermé" mais tu sais que ma devise est de toujours rester optimiste, de toujours garder espoir.

Moi je sais que quelqu'un t'aime, quelque part, sûrement pas si loin de toi. On ne voit pas souvent que l'amour est tout près de nous. Pense donc à Yuki et moi, tu avais tout compris avant nous hein ? Nous sommes si maladroits... Au lycée les gens ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes ensemble.Tout simplement car je ne tiens pas à me mettre le fanclub de Yuki encore plus à dos. Alors il reste quand même le prince...inaccessible..encore plus inaccessible je crois bien !... Nous ne pouvons pas nous prendre dans les bras c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave. Sa tête sur mon epaule, lui tenir la main.. S'il te plait, dis le moi si je t'ennuie quand je te raconte tout ça... Je serai heureuse, ne t'inquiete pas, je suis heureuse et Yuki aussi. Ensemble. Mais nous ne sommes que deux. Il manque une personne, il manque une personne, tu nous manques... Je me souviens de ce jour ou tous les deux, vous me teniez la main pour me ramener à la maison. J'aimerai que tout soit encore ainsi. C'est ça n'est-ce-pas, la véritable malédiction des Sôma ? Nous enlever les personnes que l'on aime ? Ou si, après tout, c'était Akito ? Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui...Kana et Hatori, l'enfance de Yuki, Kisa et Hiro, et puis toi... J'ose l'accuser. Mais peut être est il victime aussi. Je me questionne sans cesse. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir briser cette malediction qui vous etouffe.

Pourquoi tout ce mal autour de vous ? Yuki m'a raconté tout ce qu'Akito lui faisait subir quand il était enfant. Je comprends maintenant son expression de terreur devant lui, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois au lycée.

Ne fais pas de bétises. Vis, s'il te plait. Car on ira te libérer. Je m'en fait la promesse. Tu ne sera pas enfermé à vie.

Je t'adore.

Tohru **(2)**

**(1)** je ne sais plus dans quel tome c'est -.- mais en tout cas la prune représente les qualités, ça veut dire que chacun ne voit que les qualités des autres et non les siennes.

**(2)** ben oui, elle n'est pas comme Kyo, elle signe elle au moins P xD


	3. de Kyo à Tohru, encore

**Source:** Fruit Basket

**Auteur:** Yumi-Ichigo (ou Eli-chan x))

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, romance

**Couples:** si vous savez toujours pas y'a du souci à se faire u.u"

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas, blablablaaa (quoi ? Même pas Yuki ? Ni Kyo ? ç.ç)

**Note:** bon je relis les tomes et je vois qu'il y a des trucs qui sont vraiment pas comme dans le manga mais bon c'est pas grave c'est juste une fic' et c'est justement pour décrire des situations qui ne sont pas dans le manga qu'on en fait parfois...hum je m'engare u.u bref j'aime les reviews '

**Titre:** Tu sais, Tohru...

**oOo Chapitre 3 OoO**

Tohru, dit tout à Yuki si tu en as envie, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'aimerai savoir sa réaction. Ta lettre a illuminé ma journée si vide, triste. Une etincelle dans mon désespoir. Tohru, tes mots sont si doux. Je crois que je l'ai pensé souvent...Comment fait tu pour toujours dire ce que je voudrais entendre ?

Je n'y pensais plus mais, Yuki est mon cousin. Je me demande si en lisant ma première lettre tu t'es dit "tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les hommes !" A vrai dire j'aime les hommes et les femmes. Je crois que c'est le cas pour beaucoup de Sôma, en tombant amoureux d'une personne du même sexe qu'aux, ils peuvent l'enlacer sans crainte. Ou parfois ils tombent amoureux d'un autre maudit. Comme moi, sauf que pour moi ce n'est pas réciproque et c'est impossible.Cela m'as mis un peu de baume au coeur de savoir que je manque à Yuki, mais...je ne sais pas. Alors il ne me déteste pas ? Je pensais que cela me réconforterai mais non. Car je suis loin car je suis seul, dans cette abîme, et que tu n'es pas là, et que Yuki n'est pas là. Car on ne fait plus ce chemin tout les trois, car je ne vous voit plus. Car je ne voit plus personne. Tu dit vouloir me sauver. Je ne veut pas. Celà se retournera contre toi à coup sûr. Que dira Akito en voyant qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le pavillon du chat ? Tu y pense ?

Tout est vain pour moi de toute façon. Je suis seul pour toujours, dans cette chambre sombre. Akito est venu l'autre jour. Il s'est moqué de moi, m'a insulté. Moi qui a toujours réagi au quart de tour à la moindre provocation, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté recroquevillé sur moi-même et j'ai attendu que ça se passe, j'ai encaissé sans broncher. Je dois dépérir, c'est ça. Je m'habitue au noir. Cette chambre est si sombre. Mon quotidien est si sombre.

Tu peut me parler de toi et Yuki si tu en as envie. Vous allez bien ensemble, de toute façon tout est impossible pour moi et je dervais m'y faire. Si tu es heureuse avec lui, tout va bien. J'aimerai même vous voir tous les deux, vous devez être beaux ensemble...

Est-ce-que je tiens le coup sans lui ? Tohru...Tohru...Je ne tiens pas le coup sans celui que j'aime, sans la princesse la plus chère à mon coeur, sans cette bande d'imbéciles que sont les douze. Non Tohru je ne peut pas. Je ne peut plus. C'est ça ma vie ? C'est ça ma vie ? Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'a ma mort ? Autant la précipiter ! Autant qu'elle arrive tout de suite !

Si tous les deux je ne vous avait pas, tu sais, si vous ne représentiez pas le seul espoir qui me reste, je serai déjà mort. Je suis dur, pardon. Malheureusement c'est vrai. Mais...merci. De m'avoir fait vivre cette année, que dis je, ça fait plus d'un an...enfin peu importe, merci pour tous les instants de bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Je savais déjà que j'allais être enfermé. C'est le destin du chat. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait.

Alors comme ça Yuki est jaloux de moi ? Oh...il est aveugle alors. Comment peut on envier quelqu'un comme moi. Je me répète je le sais. Vu mon triste sort ça ne doit plus être le cas. Mais merci de me le dire. Tu m'apprends quelque chose. On a passé tant de temps à se jalouser ainsi ? Peut être que si on se battait, c'est juste à cause de la malédiction. Car le destin de chat et de la souris c'est de se battre sans cesse hein ? Le destin du chat est d'être toujours battu par la souris, d'après Akito. Je suis un perdant. Que dirait il s'il apprenait que le chat aime son rival ? Il se mettrait probablement dans une colère noire. Ou il rirait, se moquerait de moi, me rabaisserai.Je ne veut pas qu'il se prenne une fois encore à toi, alors laisse moi ici. C'était prévu, c'était écrit. Mes qualités, dis tu ? Je vais me forcer à te croire parce que tu es toujours sincère. Je vais repasser, et, sans cesse, repasser tes mots dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Sûrement qu'un jour, j'en serai convaincu, que je possède ces qualités." A quoi bon ? Maintenant que je suis enfermé ?" En effet, j'ai bien envie de te dire ça. Mais cela te blesserait certainement non ? Je ne dit rien. Si je suis vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, moi, à côté de toi je fais pâle figure. Pense un peu à toi, Tohru. Je sais qu'il y a des blessures encore ouvertes qui se cachent en toi, mais tu met tant d'energie a vouloir nous delivrer de cette malediction idiote... Pense un peu à toi. Parfois, quand on se promène, on regarde autour de soi, le visage des gens, et alors on ne remarque pas les fleurs des champs que l'on a aux pieds. Regarder ses pieds, c'est penser à soi même. Pense à toi même et celà pourra t'aider, aussi.

Ah je sais...ma façon d'expliquer cela est étrange, j'espère que tu m'as compris... Ca me fait penser à ton histoire de prunes et d'onigiris dont tu m'as d'ailleurs reparlé. Tu sais...ce jour là ton histoire... elle m'a aidé.

Quelqu'un m'aime, qui ? Qui pourrait m'aimer, comme j'aime "le prince" ? Et dans ce cas qu'est ce qui me dit que ce ne serait pas réciproque, et que je refuserai cet amour pour me réfugier dans celui que je porte a Yuki ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, maintenant que je suis ici. Et même avant. Akito m'avait dit...un monstre tel que moi n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Moi je sais que c'est faux, mais, au fond de moi, j'y croirait presque. Je pense que ce sentiment est déjà arrivé à chacun des douze, c'est sûrement celà, ce lien qui nous empêche de nous détacher d'Akito. Oh...bien sûr, il y a Kagura. Je l'adore tu sais, même si elle m'enerve, mais c'est juste une amie. Je voudrais juste qu'elle n'aie pas à souffrir. Je voudrais juste, que toi, tu n'aies pas à souffrir. Je trouve ça beau ce que tu me racontes à propos de Yuki. Et tu as raison ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de te mettre à dos toutes ces filles débiles amoureuses de Yuki, soi disant amoureuses, alors qu'elle ne connaissent que sa beauté et ce qu'il laisse transparaître, sans chercher à le connaître. Oui, elles sont vraiment débiles. Pardon, je m'emporte. Toi tu es au dela de tout ça. Enfin au pire, Hana peut toujours te défendre avec ses ondes bizarres.

Vous aussi vous me manquez. Mais ne te fatigues pas comme ça pour briser la malédiction, pour me délivrer et tout ça, car tu souffriras. Je ne le veut pas, et je pense que Yuki non plus hein ? La malédiction...si je savais ce qu'était cette malédiction... C'est tout ça à la fois je crois. Akito, le lien, les transformations, moi...Oui, moi, le monstre qui m'habite. Tout ce mal comme tu le dis si bien. On est beaucoup à avoir eu une enfance difficile, Yuki en fait partie.Si tu veut, je te raconterai la mienne...un jour...

J'essaierai de vivre, même si à l'intérieur, je suis presque mort. Mais ces lettres allument encore une petite flamme de vie. Je t'en prie, ne te donne pas trop de mal. Continue juste à m'écrire. Ne signe plus, je ne voudrais pas que l'on intercepte les lettres.

Moi aussi je t'adore, petit ange.


End file.
